


[授权翻译]机器人Steve，7段随笔

by momomo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomo/pseuds/momomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7篇Steve作为机器人存在的随笔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]机器人Steve，7段随笔

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).



> Notes:
> 
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/677567
> 
> A translation of Seven robot!Steve drabbles  
> by azziria  
> Many thanks to azziria for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=81566&extra=
> 
> 感谢作者分享这篇很特别的文章！  
> \-----------------------------  
> 翻译不到之处还请多包涵。

*名字

规则第一条-不能有名字。他们不是人类，是机器，所以你不能给他们命名。尤其当他们都跟这家伙一样是特别订制的超级无敌战斗机器时---这家伙装满了各种各样能致人于死地的软件系统，而且还是特地从五角大楼贷款得来的，这都归功于我们州长在上边有人。更别提他们还被设计成外表像是从每个美国人的春梦里走出来的美国大兵英雄，他们能捕获所有人的身+心！不能有名字，就是不许有，这就是规定而danny也知道。那么，这个SEAL MCGT-50-X到底是怎么变成又是什么时候变成Steve的，danny他真的一点也不知道。

*逻辑

＂再告诉我一遍，为什么是你在开我的车？＂

＂danny，我的神经系统摩擦小火花的速度比你们人类要快上1.5倍，而且与车的导视系统和操作系统同步。我的数据系统保存含有完整的夏威夷地  
图，包括所有的细节，且与卫星同步更新可以让我接收最新的路况信息，种种因素皆表明由我代替你开车可以更有效的追击罪犯。＂  
danny叹了一口气，唉，这个世界上简直没有比一个有逻辑且知道怎么用它的机器人更让人心烦的家伙了。

 

*未知领域

网上有很多关于这些人造人的小黄文，确切地说是一大堆。danny在网上读了一部分，它们大部分都是关于那些又硬又长的老二，像发动机一样做  
活塞运动的屁股以及拥有永无止境旺盛精力的幻想。danny不知道steve是否和人类一样下面也带把儿，他见过不止一次steve在执行公务的时候脱  
掉衬衫的样子，他可以保证他看到的那部分非常不错，可是那下面的部分他就不得而知了。可他不能让自己停止思考这件事，他把部分网站加入到  
收藏家，有些夜晚，当他一个人又有点想要的时候，他会点开它们。

 

*恰当的行为

danny从未预见这样的事情：Steve正襟危坐在沙滩上，grace蜷缩在他大腿上睡着觉。他转头看向danny，"一只叫做hoppy先生的兔子死掉了，danny，这导致grace呈现脾气并且制造了很多泪水。我的数据表明，在面对一个这种情况下的小孩子时，最合适的行为就是拥抱对方。所以我这么做了，直到grace睡着为止。＂  
danny的心感觉有些欣慰，因为谁会知道五角大楼还会给这些战斗狂人安装照顾孩子的附属软件呢？

 

*供需物品

＂就我所知你是个战斗类机器人，而你却告诉我你还能胜任所有性行为？＂  
＂我是个实验开发品，danny，五角大楼开发我们以应对各种类型的任务。＂steve面带疑色的看向danny，＂你想要和我做爱吗？danny？我的软件设定我可以展示出各种各样丰富多彩的性爱知识，对象可以是女人也可以是男人，而且我可以温柔也可以粗暴，可攻可受，随你选择。＂

danny紧紧闭上眼睛，努力拉紧理智的那根弦，他不禁自问如果他说了yes的话他会触犯多少条规定。。。

 

*保护以及付出

 

他们再次争辩起来，就像任何一次steve冒着那该死愚蠢的风险舍身救danny而把自己丢到火坑里去时一样，danny在这事上从没赢过，以后也不会有机会赢，可danny放不下这件事，因为steve对他来说实在太过宝贵让他无法忍受失去他，而steve完全搞不明白这件事。

＂danny，我知道开发和制造我要花很多钱。＂  
＂我的意思不是valuable，混蛋，我的意思是。。。valuable＂（英文valuable既有值钱又有宝贵的意思）

笨机器人！

 

*淘汰

＂这件事上你帮不上任何忙，danny，＂kono望向存放那些战斗类机器人的角落，他们全部都被关掉了电源，正面无表情的注视着前方。＂你也听到政府部门说的了，在和平年代他们不被需要，他们要被全部销毁，这是最高指令。＂她同情的扶上danny的上臂，＂而且又不是说他们会觉得介意，danny，他们是机器人是没有思想的，你知道的。＂  
danny当然知道这些，他过去可是在人工智能部门工作过的。只是。。。机器人也许没有感情，可是人类。。。就没那么幸运了。

 

 

END


End file.
